


Stuck Together

by LucyLegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: Lizzie gives Hope a gift and tells her a story.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 81
Kudos: 149





	1. The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had a completely different idea when I started to write this fic. First, it would be a oneshot and second, it would be just a little fluff. While I was writing, though, I started having these trippy ideas and here we are. I hope you like it. Don't forget to go check my last fic, don't break my heart again, that I just finished.

“I have something for you.” Hope looked up from her book to Lizzie. They were at Lizzie’s room studying a spell. Lizzie sat next to her on the bed and gave her a little box.

“Oh, Lizzie, what is it?” Hope asked as a warm feeling traveled her body. It was the first time someone that wasn’t a family member gave her a gift.

“I don’t know, Hope, maybe try opening it.” Both rolled their eyes and when they realized it, they laughed. Hope opened the box to find a bracelet inside. It was simple: braided gold chains. It was beautiful because of it’s simplicity. Hope tried to say something, but the words got stuck in her mouth. She took a deep breath as she realized that she was dangerously close to tears. Lizzie didn’t even realize, so nervous that she started rambling. “It’s really nothing. I made this chain for you, like, when I was eight.” Lizzie blushed making Hope blush too. “I just kept it all these years because it’s beautiful and shiny.” Lizzie tried to deflect.

“I- Thank you, Lizzie.” Said Hope hugging her. Lizzie nodded inside the hug.

“Did you know that the muggles’ tradition of making friendship bracelets is actually based in witch tradition?” Said Lizzie.

“I did not but it’s not a surprise since they take a lot of our celebrations and culture and change it just a little to seem theirs.” Hope said, to what Lizzie laughed.

“When I was making this bracelet for you, I remember reading a myth about the first pair of friends that made a friendship bracelet. Do you wanna hear it?” And Lizzie looked so excited that Hope couldn’t say no. She nodded. Lizzie then laid on the bed and waited for Hope to join her. They both laid on their sides facing each other.

“Once upon a time, a long long time ago-”

“In a distant galaxy?” Interrupted Hope laughing. Lizzie gave her The Look and continued.

“As I was saying, a long time ago two little witch kids lived next to each other and away from other people. They were both only child so they only had each other growing up. That made them share every secret and dream and fear. There was a forest next to their houses and their parents always said that those woods were dangerous, and they should never go there. As we clearly know, when an adult commands a child to never do something, they will surely do said something. Just like in Harry Potter. I mean- Who’s idea was to name a _place in a school_ Forbidden Forest? It was as if they wanted the kids to go there. But back to our story. One day they decided to brave those woods like the courageous kids they were. They got in and walked towards the heart of the forest. There were so many tall trees that light almost didn’t touch the ground. There were also the animal sounds that scared the hell out of them, but none of them voiced their fear so together they kept walking.” Hope was mesmerized by Lizzie’s storytelling. Hope could almost feel them waking through those woods and hearing the animals’ whispers. “When they finally entered a clearing, they saw a huge stone table. It was as if nature had created that specifically to look like a table, they thought. The place was beautiful with flowers circling the stone and an amazing grass smell.” Hope closed her eyes and imagined the exact place Lizzie described. “They had brought food with them, so they sat on the table and ate laughing at how their parents said the place was dangerous. They laid on the table and started to braid the flowers’ stem. They spent hours braiding them until each had made a bracelet. They laid on their sides, just like we are right now, and exchanged their bracelets, each one putting the bracelet they had made on the other. Then they made a promise: they would rather die than be apart.” Hope was so entranced by Lizzie that the world could end and she wouldn’t notice. “As soon as those words left their mouth, they felt magic flowing through them and suddenly a lot of clouds appeared in the sky. They got so scared that they went back running to their houses. When they tried to take the bracelet off they couldn’t. It was like the damned thing got attached to their wrists. They never talked about it with anyone or even each other. Years passed by and they grew up closer than when they were children. Until one day one of them was called to fight a war and the other to serve the king. They got devasted for they would have to be apart. But there was no escaping it so the day before they left, they decided to go back to that same spot in the forest. It had been so many years after the first time that they thought that what happened in the first time was just something out of a creative child's mind. They were adults now and powerful witches. They walked all the way back to the clearing and sat on the same stone table. They ate and they braided another bracelet. They stared at each other for what seemed like ages and when they finally put the bracelet in each other’s wrists, they felt the same magic flowing through them again. It was too late, thought, because when they tried to leave the stone table, root started to grow and as much powerful as they were, they couldn’t stop the roots growing around them, inside them. You see, that stone table used to serve as a sacrifice altar and it was filled with bad magic. They didn’t know it, so they died there screaming. The promise they made on the first time that they would rather die than being apart being kept for all eternity.”

“Lizzie!” Said Hope frustrated.

“What?” Replied Lizzie holding out a laugh.

“It had a screwed-up ending.” Said Hope pouting. Lizzie immediately gave in and started to laugh.

“Sorry. I also found it disappointing when I first read it. But there is a happy ending. You just didn’t let me finish.” Hope looked at her suspiciously. “After they died, their souls stayed forever together blessing every single friendship bond that was created with a bracelet since then. It is beautiful. Bittersweet, indeed, but beautiful nonetheless.” Hope looked at her.

“Do you want to put it on me?” Asked Hope giving Lizzie the bracelet again. Lizzie nodded and took it. As soon as Lizzie closed the bracelet around Hope’s wrist, they felt _energy_ flowing through them. Hope’s eyes, locked on Lizzie’s, widened. That was until Lizzie started to laugh.

“I’m sorry. I accidentally siphoned from you. That’s why we felt the magic.” Hope’s breath got caught in her throat. The energy Hope felt had nothing to do with magic. She blushed.

“That’s okay.” They both stared at each other until Hope had an idea. She raised her pinkie. “Let’s make a promise then. We’ll be always there for each other, _even if we are apart_ , and forever, _as long as forever goes for us,_ let’s get that clear so we won’t have roots growing on us later.” Lizzie gave her the brightest smile Hope had ever seen and made her feel that _energy_ again.

“So to be there _always and forever_? It seems good.” Said Lizzie unaware of those word’s meaning to Hope. Lizzie raised her pinkie and locked with Hope’s at the same time bringing their foreheads together.

 _The moment seemed to last forever_. They were so captivated with each other that they didn’t notice people entering the room. They only lost the connection when they heard a loud throat sound. They jumped out of bed as if it was on fire and watched as Alaric, Josie, Landon, Rafael, MG, Kaleb and practically the whole school rushed inside the room with them.

“Dad, what is it?” Said Lizzie getting redder by the second. Probably a mirror of Hope's face.

“You two didn’t notice?” Alaric asked.

“I think they were too busy to notice something.” Said Kaleb. That made some of the students laugh.

“What happened?” Asked Hope, still a little dizzy.

“All the students started to feel weak. It was like something was draining them. I got worried that…” Josie looked at Lizzie and then at the ground.

“That I was having an episode and started to siphon from all of them?” Said Lizzie uncertain. “Is that even possible?” She looked at the ground, fear in her eyes, and everything in Hope’s body and mind told her to go next to her and hold her.

“That was what we came here to find out.” Said Alaric narrowing his eyes. “Fortunately, or not so fortunately, it seems like the reason was a spell.” Hope saw Lizzie recoiling, insecurity and fear waltzing in. Hope’s soul demand to go to Lizzie was stronger this time and she couldn’t stop herself from going to the other side of the bed, where Lizzie was standing and touching Lizzie’s arms with hers. Hope tried to look subtle but the whispers she heard proved that she didn’t succeed. Lizzie was the next to talk, Hope’s closeness seeming to give her strength.

“A spell? Made by whom?”

“Apparently, the two of you made the spell.” Josie told them. Hope and Lizzie looked at each other, an uneasy feeling in the bottom of their stomachs, the story Lizzie just told hovering above them.

“The question is what spell did you just cast?” And as soon as the question left Alaric’s mouth, Lizzie screamed. Hope looked at her in despair as a bracelet, just like the one she gave Hope, appeared on her wrist. She tried to take it off but failed. She then took Hope’s wrist and tried too, but they were both attached.

“Oh, no.” Grunted Lizzie. “I think I know what spell we just cast.”


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie start to notice the consequences of the spell. Emma punishes Alaric.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for y'all. I hope you like this one. Tell me in the end if you guys feel sorry for Alaric's ass. haha
> 
> Time for self promotion here: I have one fic called I knew we were meant to be together and I'm posting the 7th chapter this week because someone called me out on it and I'd like to thank them. Please, read that fic. It's really cute and we have little Hope and Lizzie and Josie.

“All of you, go back to your activities.” Sais Alaric as the crowd in Lizzie’s room started to leave. When all the non-necessary people left, Alaric closed the door. “Okay, Lizzie, tell me exactly what spell you cast.” Lizzie looked at Hope and then grunted again.

“I don’t actually know. I just- when I was eight and trying to befriend Hope, I made her a friendship bracelet. Emma had given me this book about human traditions that were based on witchcraft, and there was this really sad story about two friends that made a promise and that got me captivated so-” Lizzie got interrupted.

“What happened to them?” Asked Josie. Lizzie looked at Hope again and then at the ground.

“They kind of died.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to cast the same spell again?” Said Alaric angry. Lizzie could understand from where his angriness came, but Hope didn’t.

“Hey, let her be. How could she know that give me a gift would cause all this?” At Hope’s words, Josie’s eyes found Lizzie’s and she raised one eyebrow, the implication of it clear to Lizzie who pretended not to notice. Emma, who had been quiet, spoke to easy the air.

“What promise, girls?”

“What?” Asked Hope and Lizzie at the same time.

“What promise did you make to the spell?”

“We promised to be there for each other always and forever.” Said Lizzie blushing again. Hope Mikaelson had that effect on her. Lizzie noticed that Alaric, as soon as he heard her words, suddenly looked at Hope as if she had grown another head. Hope was so flushed that Lizzie could _feel herself warm inside_ and she thought that Hope may be having a fever.

“Oh, girls.” Was Emma’s only response. Lizzie did not like the way it sounded.

“What is it, Emma?” Alaric asked.

“You see, the spell is really about the _wording._ Those friends from the myth said that they would rather die than be apart, so they died _before_ they got the chance to be apart. Now I need you girls to think of the exact words you used.”

“We’ll be always there for each other, _even if we are apart_ , and forever, _as long as forever goes for us.”_ Said Hope.

“At least no death promise.” Said Josie sarcastically and Lizzie wanted very much to give her a _death promise_.

“Good.” Said Emma nodding. “You were careful with the wording. That means that the consequences won’t be as catastrophic as the first time.”

“What do you mean catastrophic?” Asked Alaric concerned. “Can’t them just reverse the spell or break it?”

Hope was strangely quiet, Lizzie noticed. When she looked at her, she found her already looking at Lizzie. Lizzie quickly looked away and found her sister’s eyes. She was watching the whole thing with interest. Lizzie could already see Josie asking for an explanation that Lizzie was too scared to give.

“There is a way to end it. But it’s a friendship bond. If you end the bond…” Emma said just to have her sentence finished for her.

“…you’ll end the friendship.” Said Lizzie too low for anyone to hear it.

“I don’t want it.” Stated Hope even lower. Lizzie looked at her. Then at Emma.

“We won’t do it. Let it be. What problem can it cause?” That same night, though, they would find out.

* * *

As soon as Lizzie said the jinxing phrase, Hope almost ran out of the room. Emma was the next, leaving Alaric to scold Lizzie for being reckless. When he finally left, Lizzie had to sit through with Josie.

“What was all that about?” She asked as soon as their dad left.

“Emma explained. There was this bracel-”

“I didn’t mean that part and you know it.” Said Josie in a condescending way. Lizzie knew that she didn’t mean that.

“I just gave Hope a gift. She’s my friend. I don’t know why you’re being so weird about it.” Lizzie said turning around to collect the books still on her bed. She heard Josie making a clicking sound with her tongue.

“Lies, Lies.” At that, Lizzie turned around. The clicking sound and Josie’s reply remembering Lizzie of a _dark magic filled_ Josie. It was still a black cloud over the twins’ head. Josie didn’t seem to notice, though. Lizzie thought that Josie didn’t notice how her behavior had changed since that. She didn’t notice that she started to say and do things she wouldn’t before. Lizzie was happy for her, that she was changing and growing, but she also couldn’t help the blinding fear she would sometimes feel when Josie would say something sharp or snap at her. “I saw you guys lost in each other’s blue eyes and pinkies locked when I got in the room. I also saw you and Hope glancing at each other when you thought the other wasn’t looking.”

“ _No_ , we didn’t.” They did. Lizzie knew it. It had been like that for the last months. After the necromancer ran away with Josie’s black magic and resurrected Alyssa, Rafael and Landon, no new problem had knocked at the school’s doors. It was peaceful and it made Lizzie realize that _maybe_ they would be able to finish high school. It didn’t help that Hope and Landon’s _epic love story_ , Lizzie rolled her eyes, finished with an amicable break-up. _If it was that epic it would end with death or heartbreak or one of them being transported to another point in time_ , Lizzie thought. Epic stories contained at least one deadly curse, deep full understanding of each other and some banter to add flavor. Birdy boy didn’t check all the boxes, _thanks, next._ Not that Lizzie wanted to think about the next person to kiss Hope Mikaelson’s lips.

“You're thinking about her, aren’t you?” Lizzie was snapped out of _Hope’s Mikaelson’s lips_ by her sister. Lizzie blushed, knowing there was nothing she could say that would both prevent her from admitting her feeling for Hope and get her sister to stop bugging her, so she just rolled her eyes. Apparently satisfied with Lizzie’s answer, Josie gave her a smug smile and left the room. It was already late, so Lizzie would wait till tomorrow to talk to Hope. She changed into her pajamas and went to the bed. Lizzie was tired. _But she wasn’t tired._ _What_? She thought. It made no sense. Lizzie started to feel restless. Something was wrong. She got up and started pacing on her room. There was this thing inside of her, like something building that needed to be released before it became too much. Lizzie rationalized that it could be an episode coming but as soon as the idea came in mind, she discarded. It wasn’t quite like that. It was like… _something outside_. Lizzie closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. She started to move towards the door and then outside the school. At certain point Lizzie noticed that she was running barefooted into the woods. _Finally free_. It was her last coherent thought before she was hit by an overload of sensations. She could feel the freezing wind punishing her skin and every little sound of the forest like a whisper, too loud and at the same time too low to hear it. She could feel the pain of her skin being cut by logs and stones and branches. And the smells. There were dirt and grass and something sweet, maybe a flower. Rain. Not the smell of rain itself, but the feel of it before it happens. Lizzie was free and wild and connected to the earth and the skies. Until she suddenly came to a stop, her eyes still closed, only opening it to find two yellow ones staring back.

“Hope?” Said Lizzie raising her hand to touch her. As soon as her skin felt the soft of the wolf’s head, Hope turned back.

“What are you doing here, Lizzie?” Lizzie watched Hope talk trying to make sense of her words. It was like being underwater. She watched as Hope took her hand and made a horror face. “Lizzie, you’re all hurt.” The world was finally coming back to Lizzie and as Hope uttered those words, Lizzie started to feel the pain.

“I- I felt something weird.” Said Lizzie.

“What?” Said Hope standing up and taking a hoodie and a pant next to the one of the trees. Lizzie noticed just now that she was naked and averted her eyes blushing. She waited for Hope to put her clothes and come to her.

“It was like I was part of the forest. The smells, the sounds, even the rain yet to come. I don’t know. I felt like- like...”

“A wolf?” Asked Hope concerned.

“I guess so. I was never a wolf before, so I’ll take your word for it.” Lizzie said finally recovering. She looked down at her body. Her clothes were in shreds and blood covered her skin. Panic started to settle in till she felt Hope’s hand on hers. Hope whispered some words and Lizzie felt the pain subsiding.

“We better go back to the school.” Hope said right before rain started to pour over them. They darted towards the school and then to Hope’s room. “We have to talk.” Was the only thing Hope said before going to her wardrobe and picking two pants and t-shirts. “But before you need to take a shower to clean up all the blood and the dirt.” Hope took Lizzie to the shower and started to undress her.

“Oh no, Hope. I can take my own shower.” Hope looked at her, shock in her face.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t notice. I- I’ll wait for you then.”

Lizzie took what she thought was a fast bath but apparently it wasn’t because Hope was already all cleaned up and waiting for her. She raised one eyebrow.

“I went to the shared bathrooms and took a shower.”

“Oh.” Lizzie said and Hope looked at her strangely.

“Sit here with me, Lizzie.” Said Hope tapping the bed to Lizzie to join her. “Are you afraid of Josie?” Lizzie opened her mouth and then closed. That wasn’t what she was expecting _at all_.

“Why?”

“I just have this feeling.” Lizzie thought about it.

“Sometimes. It’s something that she says or does that sometimes makes me remember of the fear I felt back then when she was…” Lizzie wavered her hand as to not complete the sentence.

“I know.” Hope said darkly. Lizzie did not like the tone.

“How?”

“Well, Lizzie, you’re my friend, so of course I had noticed that sometimes you would space out with scared eyes. I’m sure Josie noticed too. But that’s not the point. The thing is that, _before_ , I knew that sometimes you would feel like that. But today _I felt_ like that.” Lizzie didn’t understand.

“What do you mean?”

“When I left your room, something was different. I felt something that wasn’t quite mine.” Lizzie started to have a bad feeling. She thought about what she felt in the woods. She thought she knew where this conversation was going. “It troubled me, but I ignored. Until something stronger hit me. Fear. Blind and breathtaking fear. It made me want to hide, to run away. It was when I decided to wolf-out and went to the woods. And I found you there. _Feeling like a wolf.”_ Hope gave her a pointed look. Lizzie groaned.

“Please don’t tell me you’re thinking that we are linked.”

“That’s the thing, Lizzie, I don’t know if I’m thinking it or if you're thinking it.” Said Hope exasperated. Lizzie closed her eyes.

“I think you’re right, Hope.” Said Lizzie serious, opening her eyes. “Because I couldn’t think of a good comeback and that’s _totally not me_.” Hope rolled her eyes as Lizzie laughed.

“I can’t believe my mind got swapped with a 5 years old.” Said Hope massaging her temples making Lizzie laugh even more. “We have to talk to Emma tomorrow.”

“Okay, as soon as we wake up, we talk to her.” Said Lizzie, serious now. She stood up to leave the room when Hope held her wrist.

“I think you should stay.” Lizzie looked at her wrist, the one with the bracelet, the one Hope was holding. “I mean- we better stay together because we don’t know what we’ll feel next or if something will happen, just as a precaution in case-” Hope was rambling and Lizzie knew why.

“You’re afraid of being alone.” Said Lizzie surprised.

“Pfff, of course not.” Said Hope looking away.

“I know my own damned feelings, Hope.” Snapped Lizzie. She watched in disbelief as Hope looked away with teared eyes. “Oh, shit. I just hurt my own feelings.” Said Lizzie horrified.

* * *

Hope was not feeling like herself. Not even wolfing out helped her this time. She took a deep breath and watched as Lizzie laid on the bed and pulled Hope into her arms.

“What are you doing, Lizzie?” Hope said in panic.

“What do I look like I’m doing? I’m spooning you.” Hope closed her eyes shaking her head. She never thought she would hear Lizzie saying _that_ to her. “When I get sad, I like to be spooned. I thought you would like that, but if you don’t you can always sleep alone.” Hope could feel Lizzie holding her laugh behind her.

“You can stay.” Said Hope being the bigger person.

“You’re not the bigger person.” Said Lizzie after a while making Hope almost jump.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, the condescending way you said _you can stay_ was all you, so you were probably thinking it.” Hope rolled her eyes.

“Shut up and let me sleep.”

“You shut up or the only thing spooning you all night will be the freezing air of abandonment.” At this Hope laughed because Lizzie was so… Lizzie. She felt Lizzie’s smile behind her.

“Goodnight, Lizzie.”

“Night, Hope.” Hope feel asleep almost instantly.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was how close her mouth was from Lizzie’s. Lizzie, seeming to notice that Hope woke up, opened her eyes and they both looked to the ceiling, faces hot.

“Good morning, Hope.”

“Good morning, Lizzie” Said Hope back biting her lip.

“Good morning too. You two forgot me.” Hope and Lizzie jumped out of bed.

“Josie, what are you doing in my room?” Hope screamed.

“We should really change this dynamic of me finding you two on bed...” Hope looked at her as if she was crazy. “I was looking for Lizzie. I knocked on the door, but you didn’t answer.”

“So you just broke in?” Said Lizzie to her sister. Josie only tilted her head.

“Don’t be mad at me. In my defense I was worried that I would find you two with root growing out of your mouth.” Lizzie opened her mouth to talk when Josie beat her to it. “I ended up reading the myth to know just what you two got yourselves into.” She looked between Hope and Lizzie. “What happened last night?” Hope looked at Lizzie knowing what she would say before she said it.

“Hope was scared to be alone, so I spent the night here as the good friend that I am.” Lizzie said, regal posture.

“I wasn’t scared. You were scared.” Said Hope exasperated in return.

“Let’s just agree that we were both scared and never talk about it.” Said Lizzie blushing.

“I agree with it.” Both Hope and Lizzie sat side by side in the bed pouting. Josie watched them for a moment before starting to giggle making both girls roll their eyes.

“Emma studied the spell better last night and she wants to talk to you.” Josie said leaving the room for Lizzie and Hope to follow. They went to the library where Alaric and Emma were talking. Hope heard them talking before they noticed the girls coming.

 _“So, you’re telling me that they need to control their feelings? You do know we are talking about Lizzie and Hope, right, Emma?”_ Said Alaric in a frustrated tone, turning around to find the girls already there. “Lizzie, where did you spend the night? I went to your room earlier and you weren’t there.” Lizzie looked at Hope and Hope really couldn’t save her. Emma, thank heavens, saved Hope’s ass and ignored Alaric’s question.

“Hey, girls. I have some news to you. I spent the night studying the origin of the spell and the woods where it was created. I also tried to find from which coven those kids were. What I found is not good.”

“I am not surprised at all.” Said Hope rolling her eyes. Luck wasn’t really _her thing_.

“I found out that the spell bonded them together in unexpected ways. Since the book I gave Lizzie was a children’s book, it didn’t explain everything that happened to them. Apparently, they started to have shared experiences and shared feelings. It was only when they experienced strong emotions and it never really bothered them. They lived in the middle of nowhere and they had a peaceful life. It was easy. It also happened that the coven they were from had a very nature-based kind of witchcraft. They weren’t known by strong magic. All this helped the spell to be very easy to deal during their life.”

“They died.” Said Josie interrupting Emma.

“Yes, they did. But that was really what they promised to the spell that was made in a dark place. Fortunately, Lizzie and Hope were careful with their words, so death is not a problem. The problem, though, is that their conditions are different from the other pair of friends. First, their life was easy when yours are complicated and dangerous. Second, their magic wasn’t strong when in you case we have a tribrid and a siphoner. This combination is like a nuclear powerhouse. Hope has the power, Lizzie amplifies it. But this isn’t even the worst part.” Emma looked at Alaric then and Hope knew what she would say next. “Third, those first friends were stable and happy, and they shared everything willingly when here-”

“when here we have Hope, that bottles up her feelings until it is too much and she snaps and me, crazy and with a death sentence appointed to five years from now.” Lizzie finished for her leaving everyone speechless.

“I feel like I’m not a good therapist.” Said Emma shaking her head. _And what gave you that impression?_ Thought Hope. _No, she didn’t think that._ She met Lizzie’s eyes. Lizzie thought.

“Okay, Hope. Get out of my head. This is creepy. Even for you.” Whispered Lizzie to Hope.

“As if I had a choice.” Said Hope back.

“Hope and Lizzie.” Said Emma getting their attention back. “You just have to be as relaxed as you can for a few days. The spell will be stronger for now but it’ll ease a bit with time. Everything is going to be okay if you two talk about your feelings with each other, share your fears and needs and make things transparent.” Lizzie looked like she was about to puke, and Hope wondered if Lizzie was just feeling Hope’s own need to throw up. _Talk about feelings?_ “Oh, don’t look at me like that. Consider the trip as a couple’s therapy that will only help your friendship.”

“Trip?” Asked Hope, the _running away mode_ almost on.

“Yes, I talked to Caroline and suggested a getaway for the two of you. So, for the next two weeks you, Lizzie, Josie and Alaric will be locked away in a gorgeous little cottage with nothing but nature and fresh air circling you so you can sit together and _tear down all those walls_ between the two of you. I know you will emerge victorious with a _deep full understanding_ of each other.” Emma finished with a forced smile and patting Alaric’s back so he could change the horrified look in his face for something that didn’t scream _do I even have the rights for my last words?_

“This is going to be fun.” Said Josie bursting out in laugh as an image invaded Hope’s mind. The _gorgeous little cottage_ burning to the ground as Lizzie and Hope screamed at each other, Josie reading a book and sipping her tea as if nothing was happening and Alaric crying and pleading god for forgiveness. Hope looked at Lizzie grunting. _That was definitely not her thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Let me know, please. I love your comments with my whole heart. Even the passive aggressive ones. You can also drop prompts here. I already have, like, 8 prompts to work on and two other Hizzie fics that I'm currently writing but I love prompts.  
> Hope y'all safe and at home.


	3. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make the trip to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!
> 
> There's a lot of fluffy in this chapter and soft Hizzie and teasing Hizzie.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Ps: I told you it would be only 3 chapter but life is unexpected and boom: 5 chapters.
> 
> pss: I just broke my glasses today so editing is shit. bye

“This is going to be great for us, girls. Me, alone, with the three of you in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. What could go wrong?” Alaric said from the driver’s seat. Josie, next to him listening to music, only huffed.

“I can think of at least one hundred and fifteen different case scenarios with things going very wrong. And those are only the ones where none of us ends up killed.” Hope rolled her eyes. Lizzie spent the last six hours listing the case scenarios where Alaric ended up dead or pleading divine intervention. Hope almost felt sorry for him. Almost. “You know why Emma sent us here, right, daddy?” Asked Lizzie with an innocent voice. Her eyes, though, were pure hellfire. Hope loved that about her. As soon as she thought that, Lizzie looked at her with a weird face. Shit. _Shit shit shit_. She shouldn’t think about Lizzie. Hope breathed and tried to forget Lizzie Saltzman and the things she loved about her. _Shit_. She thought again. Damn ‘L’ word that starts with the same letter as Lizzie.

“Hope, stop. You’re overthinking and my brain is hurting.” Whispered Lizzie to her. “And why are you thinking about the alphabet?” Asked Lizzie confused.

“I’m trying to get all your statistics _about worst case scenario_ out of my head. How can you even do math in your head so fast?” Hope asked Lizzie; the last six hours of sharing Lizzie’s brain cell made Hope realize how fast Lizzie was with numbers.

“I’m that clever, thank you very much. Now _stop thinking so I can think_.”

“No, you stop thinking so I can enjoy the rest of the road trip.”

“You’re not enjoying it?” Said Lizzie with fake surprise.

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Girls, let’s be nice. Like Hope said: let’s enjoy it. Look how beautiful all those trees are. Remember what Emma said. No hard feelings or outbursts.” Alaric tried.

“Talking about Emma… you do know that she sent us to the middle of nowhere because she was afraid that we would destroy the school, right?” Hope listened to Alaric gulping. Lizzie smiled satisfied. “But the thing she was more afraid of was Hope and I killing each other.” Lizzie said, sweet voice.

“You won’t kill each other.” Alaric said unbelieving.

“Oh, I know we won’t. Hope’s in love with me. She couldn’t kill me even if she wanted.” Hope choked. Literally. She looked at Lizzie in panic and then at Alaric. By the way his face showed defeat, the pleading for clemency had already began. Hope looked at Lizzie again.

“Subtle, Lizzie. Really subtle.” Josie said laughing.

“Unlike Hope’s feeling that hit me like a truck.” Said Lizzie. Hope was still speechless. Maybe in one of those scenarios Lizzie imagined, Hope was the one pleading clemency. Hope watched as a smirk formed on Lizzie’s lips.

“There’s a lot of scenarios with you pleading clemency but not for the reasons you’re thinking about.” Lizzie whispered to Hope and then winked at her. Hope felt her face hot and she looked away. It was unfair that Lizzie was the one with the confidence part of their bond and Hope got relegated to blushing and shying away. She doesn’t dare look back at Lizzie when Lizzie locks their pinkies together in the middle of the seat. She also doesn’t dare look when she feels Alaric’s gaze on her. They keep their fingers together till the car finally stops in front of the cottage. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Romantic even. It wasn’t so little as Hope and Lizzie’s shared brain had worked with. Hope got out of the car and the smell of the forest made her feel instantly at home. She took her bag in the trunk and entered the house. It was even prettier inside. She looked at Lizzie and smiled. She had the biggest brightest smile Hope had ever seen. Hope watched as Lizzie looked at every single decoration detail and furniture, in love with everything. Hope didn’t even need the bond to know that. Lizzie looked at Hope and rolled her eyes.

“Stop with the loving eyes.” Said Lizzie rolling her eyes shyly. “Let’s find our rooms.”

Lizzie, Josie and Hope went upstairs and started to open the doors. Four bedrooms with king beds. They were designed to look romantic and wild at the same time. They weren’t painted, it was only wood. But there were flowers and calm paintings in the walls. It smelled like forest and something Hope couldn’t quite figure it out.

“Lavender.” Said Lizzie looking at Hope and startling her. The _sharing thing_ was already becoming scary. “I know.” Said Lizzie with a half-smile.

After the girls finished unpacking, Alaric called a meeting in the living room.

“Okay, girls. With our well-being in mind for the next couple of weeks, let’s establish some rules.” Hope found it funny that all three girls rolled their eyes at him. “I talked to Emma and she will talk to you, Lizzie and Hope, in the morning to give you some suggestions on how to ease the spell. Caroline will also be sending homework for you guys not to get behind. Emma said that we should feel comfortable to talk to each other about anything.” Hope could already see he wasn’t comfortable. “This has to be a sharing environment. So, do any of you want to share something?”

What happened next would forever be remembered by Hope as _the moment Alaric gave up._ All at once, the twins exclaimed:

“I wanna share a less awkward talk.” Josie said.

“I wanna share Hope’s bed.” Lizzie said and for the life of Hope, she couldn’t stop what she said next.

“I wanna share my family with Lizzie.” Hope said, eyes widening as a silent surprise washed over everyone.

“I won’t do this.” Said Alaric standing up and dropping a little stone. “I’ll be in my room for the rest of this embarrassing trip. Emma said the Truth Stone would be a wonderful way to start, but she was wrong!” Alaric left the room as if the devil was after him.

The three girls looked at each other and as embarrassed as they were, they laughed.

“He really thought that using a Truth Stone would help?” Josie asked incredulous.

“He clearly did.” Lizzie said also incredulous, ignoring her own blush and Hope’s. Josie, however, wasn’t so inclined to ignore it.

“So…” She looked between Hope and Lizzie. “Lizzie’s horny and Hope wants to get married.” She said smirking. “You should talk to see what will come first.”

“I don’t want to get married.” Said Hope, embarrassment levels setting red alarms inside her brain.

“You don’t?” Asked Lizzie, puppy eyes and hurt expression. And Hope knew she was just fucking with Hope but Hope almost kneeled and proposed just because of Lizzie’s eyes.

“I hate you, Lizzie.” Said Hope turning around and going to her bedroom breathing heavily.

“No, you don’t.” Screamed Lizzie laughing and Hope felt sheer joy overwhelming her and making her knees almost buckle with its intensity. Hope looked back at Lizzie and this time Hope’s knees did buckle. Lizzie was beautiful. Clearly Hope had already noticed that, but looking at her big smile and shining eyes, Hope fell in love again for Lizzie Saltzman.

* * *

Lizzie watched as Hope fell in love with her. She felt Hope falling in love with her. She didn't understand why or how, but Hope was falling everyday harder. Hope turned away and left. Josie was looking at them and as soon as Hope left the living room, Josie focused her attention on Lizzie.

“You should tell her you love her.” Josie said softly.

“She knows.” Lizzie said just as softly. Josie nodded and kissed Lizzie’s cheek.

“I’ll be in my bedroom. If I want to talk to you, I know you’ll be in Hope’s.” She said smirking and making Lizzie roll her eyes blushing.

“You don’t knock anymore?” Said Hope smiling when Lizzie entered Hope’s bedroom.

“Well, I walked inside your mind without knocking. Your bedroom is just a little thing.” Lizzie said sitting on the bed and watching Hope look outside. Hope came and sat by her side.

“You say that as easy as if you had just walked in and not hammered the door to my mind down.” Hope said smiling lightly. “So, you came here because you wanna share my bed?” Hope asked with a playful smile and Lizzie loved the way Hope looked up just before looking right at Lizzie.

“Maybe.” Lizzie said laying on the bed and waiting for Hope to join her. When Hope smiled again and laid on the bed, Lizzie felt as if everything in the world was in the right place. They laid side by side, looking at each other. Just looking until Hope moved her hand just a little in a way that made the tips of their pinkie fingers touch. It was small and simple, innocent.

“You know I love you too.” Whispered Lizzie just before falling asleep.

“I know.” Hope whispered back and just before sleep finally came, Lizzie could swear she saw the threads of their lives woven together, more beautiful than anything Lizzie had ever seen.

Lizzie opened her eyes to Hope’s blue ones staring at her. “Good morning, Lizzie.”

“Morning, Hope. No Josie today?” Lizzie said smiling lazily.

“No.” Said Hope laughing. “We have to get up already.” She said showing Lizzie a piece of paper. “Emma made this note appear next to me. Next to you to.” Said Hope showing another piece of paper. “She wants to talk with us in thirty minutes.”

“Can we maybe not go?” Lizzie grunted, covering her eyes with the pillow.

“No.” Said Hope getting up and pulling Lizzie with her. “Now go shower while I get us breakfast.”

“You should have done that while I was sleeping and bringing it to me on bed. That would be romantic.” Said Lizzie with a pointed look and making Hope blush.

“Why do I have to be romantic?” Said Hope back smiling.

“We both know you’re the romantic one out of the two of us. Now go get me food.” Said Lizzie kissing Hope’s nose and going to the bathroom, her heart exploding. If kissing just the tip of Hope’s nose made her almost burst into flames, Lizzie feared what would happen if they ever kissed properly.

* * *

Hope touched her nose and realized she was holding her breath. She looked at the bathroom door once again just before leaving the room as if waiting for Lizzie to open it and come finish her job of turning Hope into mush. She walked down the stairs and found Josie in the kitchen looking outside. Hope was just turning around to go back to the bedroom to avoid Josie, when she spoke.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t go back to the room without food. Hungry Lizzie is not a good Lizzie.” Said Josie turning around with a teasing smile.

“I wasn’t.” Hope said back earning a disbelief look from the other girl. Hope started to get some fruits, bread and juice. “Where’s your dad?”

“Probably hiding.” Said Josie watching Hope.

“What?” Asked Hope turning her full attention on her.

“Don’t hurt her.” And that was Hope’s fear. She would rather hurt herself than hurt Lizzie. Hope looked away, the weight of Josie’s stare adding to Hope’s own burdens. She only nodded and went back to the bedroom to find Lizzie already dressed in black sweatpants, a gray Salvatore Stallions shirt and wet hair. _It was unfair that she looked that beautiful._

“I totally agree with you.” Said Lizzie smirking and picking a grape from the plate Hope brought. Hope only laughed shaking her head. They sat on the bed and ate in comfortable silence, until Hope broke it.

“Why do I feel like you hear my thought more than I hear yours?” Hope asked knowing the answer. She didn’t need the bond to know it. She has known it since she found out why Lizzie hated her for all those years. Hope watched as Lizzie ate the last grape and then looked at Hope.

“Because I’m insecure and I’m afraid that what you’ll find inside will…” Lizzie looked away. Hope smiled, taking Lizzie’s chin and making her look at Hope.

“Well, it’s a good thing you can see me and through me. I’ll be here with you all the steps of the way and I’ll love to watch you realize.”

“Realize what?” Lizzie asked but Hope knew she knew the answer. She only raised her eyebrows at Lizzie in a _‘you’ll-see’_ look. Lizzie gave her a little shy smile, one that Hope was sure not even Josie had ever seen. Hope raised her hand and touched Lizzie’s face lost in her eyes. She watched as Lizzie held her breath. They were so close. Lizzie’s hand cupped Hope’s as she closed her eyes.

“Emma’s already waiting for you, guys.” Screamed Josie knocking on the door and snapping Hope and Lizzie out of their moment. They left the bedroom and Hope heard Lizzie hissing to Josie as they descended the stairs and making Hope smile.

“Thanks a lot, Jo.”

* * *

“Okay, girls, I’d like to try something with you.” Said Emma looking at them. She was using one of the stones that allow you to talk and see someone far. “You see that rope in the chair? I would like for you to take it and each one of you will hold one end. Stretch it and keep the rope’s distance between you.” As she was talking, both Hope and Lizzie were following her instructions. “Now sit in the ground. Think of the rope as the bond between you. Lizzie, give it a little pull. Did you feel that, Hope?”

“Yes.”

“Now, instead of a pull, give it just a little shake, Lizzie.” After Lizzie did it, Emma looked back at Hope. “Now, Hope, what did you feel?”

“Just a little vibration. Almost nothing.”

“That’s it, girls. Now let’s imagine that every time you feel something strong, violent even, is a big pull in the rope that makes the other feel. Now, when you are calm, you feel just a slight vibration. Now, let’s try something else. Close your eyes and canalize your magic into the rope. Now, Hope, say something to Lizzie that she doesn’t know about you.”

“I used to call my mom sometimes just to tell her that you were the most annoying person to ever exist.” Emma watched as both girls, with their eyes closed, smiled.

“Oh, I know that. Once I listened to you calling her and she picked up the phone saying ‘ _Is this a Lizzie is annoying call?’_ ” Lizzie said making both girls laugh.

“Now you, Lizzie, say something Hope doesn’t know about you.”

“The reason I killed your hamster was because I was sneaking into your room to hide a candy for you.”

“When you told me you killed it, I figured that it was in one yours sessions of breaking into my room and pretending we both didn’t know that you were the one trying to kill me with candies.”

Emma watched delighted the interaction. She knew these girls since they were little, and Emma never thought that she would see them like that. “Now, Hope, tell Lizzie something she doesn’t know about herself.” Emma wasn’t intending for this question to pop just yet, but the girls were wonderful to see.

“I…I-” Hope was interrupted by the rope being pulled from her and Lizzie gasping. “Ouch”

Emma looked at Hope’s hand bleeding where she was holding the rope.

“Oh, Hope, I’m sorry. It was my fault. I panicked and I-”

“That’s okay, Lizzie. I’ll heal. It’s okay.” Said Hope taking Lizzie’s hand and calming her, seeming to know exactly why Lizzie had freaked out.

“That’s what happens when the feelings overwhelm you. Lizzie, what were you thinking that made your magic pull the rope?” And as Emma watched Hope and Lizzie looking at each other like they were the only people in the world, she realized that there were only two ways this could end up for the both of them: the sheer happiness of love or the damaging pain of the heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments comments comments 
> 
> Did you like the fluff? I loved it.


	4. No Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie learn some things and Alaric sets a rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry that took me a week to update. The thing is that I broke my glasses and I have terrible headaches when I'm not wearing it. That kind of delayed things.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

Lizzie ran away. Ran away from Hope and her thoughts. Away from Hope’s feelings. Away from the fact that Hope loved her. Lizzie had seen it when Emma told Hope to tell Lizzie something Lizzie didn’t know. Now, Lizzie already knew Hope loved her. Hope had told her and Lizzie had seen bits of it when the connection was strong. But when Hope hammered down all the walls just for Lizzie to see it, Lizzie got scared. She shouldn’t. After all, having someone to love you that much should give you strength, should make you the most powerful being. But it wasn’t. Hope shouldn’t love Lizzie that much because it didn’t have a reason. Lizzie was just someone that would die and make Hope miserable.

“Lizzie.” Lizzie heard as she felt Hope’s hand holding her wrist.

“I’m sorry, Hope.” Lizzie said turning to the girl she loved. “I love you too, I just-”

“I know.” Hope said looking at her and Lizzie knew that Hope understood. “That’s okay for now.” Hope said catching Lizzie’s hands on hers. “I understand.” Lizzie nodded. “I have an idea for today.” Hope said with a smile.

“What?” Lizzie asked.

“Emma said we should work on the bond. Work on letting the other in without an outburst or a huge pull. I thought that we could start with something little. Each one of us could pick a book and read during the day. By the end of the day we’re going to do a book review, but I’ll review the book you read with your opinions and you’ll do mine. It’s something simple.” Hope said raising one eyebrow.

“I like this idea.” Lizzie said excited and more than a little avid to change the subject away from Lizzie’s feelings. “Oh, I can’t wait to pick a book.” She took Hope’s hand and pulled her towards de cottage. She could feel Hope looking at her with those heart eyes of hers. They entered the living room and Lizzie started to search through the few books that were there as part of the rustic decoration. “Okay, I’ll read this one.” Said Lizzie holding a book that looked old and had no name on the cover.

“I’ll read this one.” Hope said holding a book that also looked old and without name. “Now let’s try to focus only on reading and letting our thoughts run free.” Hope said sitting on the couch. Lizzie sat on the other couch and together they started their reading. Lizzie soon realized hers was a children’s short tales’ book. She got carried away by the compelling story on the first sentence.

_“Once upon a time on a far away land, there was a little witch. The little witch lived in a village with lots of kids. It was a witch village and everyone there had a different magical ability. They were all born to a purpose. Some could conjure fire out of their own breath, others could turn stone into diamonds with a simple touch and others could even fly away carried by the wind or breath underwater. They were all special in their own way, except for the little witch, who didn’t have any magical ability of her own. If she was close to the Fire Witches, though, she could conjure fire, but it was never as wild as the other witches’ fire was. If she was next to the Stone Witches, she could also turn stones into diamonds, but those diamonds would turn back as soon as the girl lost concentration. If she was close to the Wind Witches, she could fly, but never too high and she could also breath underwater next to the Water Witches, but it was never too long. Growing up, the other kids hated her because she was the same as they were and yet wholly different. She also started to hate herself because she realized that she could never be good enough. She was like a master key; she could always open all the doors, but she wasn’t the key to any door. She was apart. And apart she lived her whole life. She never belonged, even belonging to a coven. If only she could have left aside what she couldn’t do and focused on what she could do, she would’ve understood her own purpose: to be a leader. Because she understood every single struggle they had. She knew that the Fire Witches needed peace of mind so they wouldn’t get carried away and burn their own body. She understood how the Stone Witches felt their own bones turning into diamonds every time they cast a spell. That the Wind Witches could never breath too well up there and the Water Witches would throw up for days after an especially long dive. But she didn’t just understand their worries; she felt them. She would be the best leader the coven could ever have, but she never accepted herself so how could her people do? They didn’t and she died, and no one ever told her story. She died in body and in memories because she never thought she was enough to exist in neither.”_

Lizzie only realized she was crying when a tear fell on the book. The story she had just read was heartbreaking. Lizzie couldn’t even continue her book and go to another tale; her mind working to understand the story. It was simple, of course. It was supposed to be a kids’ book. But the lesson it taught… Lizzie looked at Hope. Hope was staring at her with her own teary eyes. Lizzie traced the little drawings on the pages with her fingers. She could almost feel the magic of whoever wrote this book. She wondered if it was based on a real little girl. Maybe one just like Lizzie; the same as every witch but entirely different. She wondered if Lizzie would have the same end as the girl.

They spent the rest of the morning and a good part of the afternoon reading the books. They would stop sometimes to eat in a peaceful silence that was never awkward and that wasn’t never silent at all since their thoughts had the freedom to run wide. Lizzie read every single tale on her book as if it was water to a thirsty person. It was like the book was meant for her; the lessons uniquely designed to tap on Lizzie’s struggles. She read about acceptance, about death and grief, about love and trust and fear. Sometimes, during the reading, she would stop and try to decipher where her feelings begun and where Hope’s ended. She wondered if she was the one learning about acceptance and death and grief and love and trust and fear, if those lessons were meant for her. But just as soon as those questions surged, they were brushed away by the fact that it didn’t matter for whom it was meant for as long as it worked.

When Lizzie finished her book and finally closed it, Hope was again looking at her with those heart eyes that made Lizzie’s whole body turn into jelly.

“I take you liked the book.” Hope said with that little satisfied smile that she only really had when she was close to Lizzie.

“You know I did.” Lizzie said excited. “Can we talk about it now?”

“Not now. Now we’re going to have a family dinner.” Hope said holding her laugh.

“Why?” Lizzie asked disgusted.

“I don’t know, but I think your mom called your dad to know about how things were going and somehow she made him agree with having dinner together every night.” Hope said and Lizzie frowned.

“Why would mom do that? How do you know that?”

“Lizzie, you got totally caught up by the book that you didn’t even left this room the whole day. How do you think the food appeared here?” Hope said sarcastic.

“Well, we are witches.” Lizzie said annoying.

“Yeah, but this witch here went to the kitchen to find something to feed you. I just happened to hear your dad on the phone with your mom.” Hope finished making Lizzie sigh.

“I can’t wait for the next embarrassing thing he’ll definitely say.” Lizzie said with fake excitement.

* * *

“It’s so nice that we’re all together. I’ve been trying to get us this close since you, girls, were little.” Alaric said smiling. The twins exchanged a look that Hope knew meant trouble.

“It only took us Lizzie’s bounding spell for it. Why haven’t we thought about that before?” Josie said, sipping her orange juice.

“Probably because we were too worried burning Hope’s dorm to the ground.” Lizzie said ever so calm.

“Or killing Hope’s hamster.” Josie said back in a way that was totally new for her. She became more opinionated ever since Dark Josie. Hope sometimes thought if it was because there was still a part of _that_ inside Josie, but Lizzie had explained to Hope a few weeks ago. Dark Josie was always Josie. The only difference was that it was a Josie that didn’t care about anyone, but herself. Once the dark magic was out of Josie, she had to make a choice. She could either continue that path of not voicing her desires and not pursuing what she wanted, or she could let herself out to follow her heart. She chose the second. Lizzie was proud of her; Hope had noticed when they were sitting on the dock and talking about it. So proud that Hope could notice that Lizzie was enjoying the snark match they were having right now.

“Or having a crush on Hope.” Lizzie said with those devilish eyes that Hope loved. This time they were painted with a little bit of jealousy that Hope loved to see.

“Girls-” Alaric started, but he really should’ve known better, thought Hope.

“Or taking Hope on missions.” The twins said in unison, looking at Alaric with accusatory eyes. Hop bit her lip to hold the laugh. She knew they were annoying their dad on purpose. Alaric looked at her as if pleading for help, but he also should’ve known better.

“Or hidings secrets from them.” Hope said unfazed. She looked at the twins and as soon as she noticed them trying to hold back their laugh, Hope couldn’t hold hers anymore. She started to chuckle and soon Lizzie and Josie joined her, the three girls laughing out loud.

“Very funny.” Alaric said only making the girls laugh more.

They finished the dinner and after cleaning everything, everyone went back to their bedrooms. Hope took a shower and sat on the bed reading on of the books she had brought from the school. She was reading for quite some time when she heard Lizzie opening the door. Hope smiled at the thought that she knew it was Lizzie.

“Hey.” She said laying next to Hope on the bed and getting herself comfortable and that only caused Hope to widen her smile. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing.” Hope said still smiling.

“Oh, I know what it is.” Lizzie said also smiling. “I did something that was _totally me_ and you found it cute.” Lizzie said watching Hope’s face for an indication that she was correct and smiling triumphantly when she found it. “I’m right.”

“You’re right.” Hope said truthfully and making Lizzie blush.

“Okay, Hope. Now can we talk about the book?” Lizzie asked pouting.

“Of course.” Hope said laying on her side as to face Lizzie, who did the same.

“You can go first.” Lizzie said watching Hope carefully. Hope thought about the feelings that coursed through her earlier.

“You didn’t let your walls down, you know?” Hope said and she knew Lizzie already knew that. “Not at first, anyway. When you were starting the book, you were purposely avoiding letting me in. I could feel it. But then you got so caught up in the story that you forgot to keep all the doors closed. It was like being trapped in a maze. Sometimes I would enter one of those open doors, but it was a dead end, sometimes I would enter it and end up right back at the beginning.” Hope watched as Lizzie looked away.

“I’m sorry.” Lizzie said still not looking at Hope.

“That’s okay, because eventually I got in. I felt your sadness and your fear and loneliness but also happiness and hope after you made your choice, because you made one, didn’t you?” Hope asked. Lizzie nodded.

“Yes, I did.” Lizzie said softly. “I’ll tell you what after I tell you what I felt, okay?” Hope nodded and watched as Lizzie took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“You, on the other hand, let all your walls down. I could see everything, feel everything. Your sorrow for the bad things that happened, your despair when you thought that pushing everyone away was the best choice and your hope when you let people in. I couldn’t stop wondering why you would be so fast to let your walls, the only thing that protected you from breaking, down. It’s because you realized that you’d rather have someone even though you can lose them than never having someone.” Lizzie said and Hope nodded.

“It’s scary as hell.” Hope whispered, her breath on her throat.

“I know.” Lizzie whispered back. “So, if you can jump on something as scary as that, I think I can also do it.” Lizzie said and then closed her eyes. The next thing Hope felt as a wave of pure emotion filling her body all at once. It was running wild, flooding Hope and for a second, she thought she would drown. She held her breath for so long and when she couldn’t breath anymore and she opened her mouth knowing she would drown, she didn’t. The most amazing thing happened. She could breath underwater. She looked at Lizzie in wonder.

“Welcome to being me. It’s a world where you suffocate before you finally find out you could have been breathing all along.” Lizzie said cautiously, afraid of Hope running away. Lizzie had let all her walls down for Hope. How could she think Hope would run away? Hope wanted to show her she would stay. That she wasn’t afraid. Hope felt electricity coursing through her body as she got close to Lizzie, her mind only focusing on one thing. When their lips touched, Hope felt the explosion. Her body was burning and she could barely notice. They kiss was the only thing she could think of. The kiss and Lizzie’s lips and her hand on Hope’s cheek and how she was siphoning from Hope and their magic was woven together. She gave herself to the magic, not caring about anything else as long as Lizzie were that close to her. Until Hope was suddenly pulled away from Lizzie. She watched as Josie pulled Lizzie back too.

“What were you two doing?” Alaric, the one holding Hope, asked.

“I don’t know, dad. Kissing, maybe?” Lizzie said sarcastically and sounding a little dizzy.

“And killing everyone in the process?” Josie asked worried.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked, a little more composed now.

“While you two were kissing, Emma prism-called us and said that all the students at the school started to feel dizzy again just like the day you cast the spell.” Josie started just to be interrupted by Alaric.

“She asked us what the hell was going on here and imagine my surprise to find you two kissing.”

“I don’t see what one thing has to do with the other.” Lizzie said.

“Well, Emma thinks that the school is working as some kind of battery. The spell is getting its strength from everyone at the school. Apparently, you did siphon from everyone that day.” Josie said, a frown on her face.

“How?” Lizzie said scared. Hope could feel her fear of hurting people taking over her.

“We don’t know. But that settles it. We’re going back to the school and the two of you...” Alaric said pointing his accusatory finger at them. “No kissing.”


	5. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Hope go back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter! 
> 
> I absolutely hate last chapters. I hate to finish my fics. 
> 
> I REALLY hope you like this chapter. I loved it. I tried to make it worth it. 
> 
> I hope you guys stay with me in my other fics and my next ones. For the ones that read this one: THANK YOU. Your comments make my heart full.

_No kissing was a lame rule_ , Lizzie thought. Hope looked at her and smirked.

“I agree with you.” She said from the back seat. They were going back to the school.

“No one said anything for you to agree with, Hope.” Alaric said frowning. He looked at Lizzie suspiciously.

“What?” Lizzie said exasperated. Her dad seemed to think that everything was her fault. Just thirty minutes ago, Hope sighed out loud and Alaric looked at Lizzie as if she were personally responsible for all the world’s problems.

“Stop it.” He said and Lizzie heard Hope laughing. Lizzie only glared at the both of them and continued her angry stare at the window. They were close to the school and Lizzie couldn’t wait for them to unlink the spell from the other student so she could kiss Hope Mikaelson as if there was no tomorrow. Lizzie smirked when Hope started coughing. Alaric glared at her and she gave him an innocent face.

When they finally got to the school, Emma was already waiting for them.

“I’m sorry that the getaway didn’t go as planned.” She said looking at Lizzie and Hope. “I should’ve realized that the spell was linked to this place and its people.” She said looking at the school. “But I have an idea to unlink you from the school.” Emma said and they followed her inside. “What happened between the two of you that made the whole school feel it?” Emma asked when they entered the library and closed the door so no one would interrupt them. She looked between Hope and Lizzie.

“They kissed.” Josie said and Emma nodded.

“I imagined that it would happen.” Emma said smiling.

“Me too.” Caroline showing up from behind one of the bookstands.

“Mom.” The twins said and went to hug her.

“Hey, girls, I missed you so much.” She said kissing their foreheads. “Hey, Hope.” She smiled at Hope with a smirk and Lizzie grunted knowing her mom. “I heard that you wanna share your family with my daughter.”

“Mom.” Lizzie squealed blushed and watching Hope blush too.

“Josie kept me informed of what was happening.” Caroline said and Lizzie gave Josie the _I’m-going-to-kill-you_ look. Josie didn’t even flinch, choosing to flash a stupidly big grim at Lizzie.

“Well, since everyone is here, let me tell you my findings.” Emma said pointing to a table full of open books and notes. “I should really have realized sooner that the spell you cast was linked to a place. Just like the spell those kids cast was linked to that Stone Table. Remember that you studied spells that are linked to people, objects and places?” Emma asked looking at the girls.

“Yes. The teacher said that it makes the spell stronger to be linked to something else other than the casting witch’s powers.” Hope said.

“Exactly.” Emma said smiling. “That’s what is making your bonding spell so strong. It’s getting its power from everyone at the school. So, the first thing we have to do is unlink the spell from the school and link it to something else.”

“That should be easy.” Lizzie said thinking about what she learned about Linking Spells. “Because you’re not trying to unlink it, but just transfer the bond to another place or object, right?”

“In theory.” Josie said looking at Emma for confirmation. When she got it, she continued to explain. “I remember the teacher saying something about if you’re transferring the spell to a less powerful source, it will fight back.”

“You’re both right. It is easier than when you’re trying to unlink it but also the spell will fight back when we try to transfer it to a less powerful source.” Emma said. “That’s why we going to give it something as powerful as the school.” Emma said looking at Caroline.

“Do you remember your physics classes? Static and Current Electricity?” Caroline said looking at Lizzie; she knew Lizzie loved sciences.

“Yes, static electricity literally means tied to something. It happens when something causes the positive and negative charges to be unbalanced. Current electricity is about the flow of electrons from one place to the other. It’s actually what makes electronics work.” Lizzie said blushing at Hope’s smirk. _Nerd_. She could practically hear Hope’s voice inside her head. She rolled her eyes.

“That’s right, baby.” Caroline said like a proud mom. “Now let’s imagine that the school is filled with static electricity. It’s powerful indeed, but it’s tied to this place and its changes. Now let’s imagine you two.” Caroline said pointing at Hope and Lizzie. “If you let the magic run free through your veins like a loop going back and forth, we’ll have powerful current electricity.” Her mom finished.

“But first we’ll have to unlink Josie from the school and put Lizzie in her place. If we want our plan to work, we can’t have two siphoners. Josie and Lizzie are what makes the electricity or magic be current. If Josie is linked to the school the bonding spell won’t transfer to Lizzie and Hope. Since you’re both twins, though, and have the same magical signature, we can just trade Josie for Lizzie and then change the school for Hope.” Emma said as if it was simple. Lizzie, however, didn’t find anything simple. It wouldn’t work. The spell would recognize Lizzie as being the weaker twin and wouldn’t transfer to her. They were all screwed.

* * *

Hope knew what Lizzie would think before realization hit her face. As soon as Emma compared Josie to Lizzie, Hope internally flinched, a mirror action of Lizzie. Lizzie didn’t think she was as powerful as Josie. Lizzie opened her mouth to talk but then she closed it, not knowing what to say. She looked at Hope for help. Hope looked at everyone.

“Can we change the travel clothes and eat something first? We shouldn’t do anything as tired as we are.” Hope said looking at everyone. Alaric and Emma seemed to agree but Caroline saw right through her lie. Josie too narrowed her eyes at Hope and then looked at Lizzie.

“I agree with Hope.” Lizzie said quietly.

“The girls are right.” Emma said. “We can come back to the library in two hours to start the spell. You can eat and rest while I’ll prepare everything for the spell.”

Lizzie left the room without looking twice and Hope followed her. Hope smiled when she realized Lizzie was going to Hope’s dorm. When they got in, Lizzie turned to Hope.

“This is not going to work.” Lizzie said resolute.

“Lizzie…”

“No, Hope. It won’t. And I know you believe me with all your heart, I can feel it, but it won’t work.” Hope only looked at Lizzie and nodded. Then she sat on the bed.

“Okay.” She said and Lizzie frowned.

“Aren’t you going to fight me on this?” Lizzie said suspicious. Hope watched her trying to reach the bond to see what Hope was doing.

“No. If you don’t wanna do it, we won’t.” Hope said and she was telling Lizzie the truth. There was no way they were doing it if Lizzie thought it wouldn’t work. Lizzie looked at her still frowning and then sat next to Hope.

“You’re trying to make a point, but I still didn’t figure out how.” Lizzie said. Hope smiled.

“I just think…” She started just for Lizzie to interrupt her.

“There it is.” She said rolling her eyes. Hope raised an eyebrow and continued her thought.

“I just think that you’re not really the weak twin.” Hope said simply.

“Well, the spell Emma wants us to do departs from the premise that Josie and I are equal. The merge departs from the premise that one of us is weaker and therefore will die. I died in the mock-merge my sister pulled on our birthday. To me it seems truly clear.” Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

“I agree. But let’s try another look at it.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes and wavered her hand at her to continue. “If you don’t find a way to make the spell work, we’ll end up hurting everyone at the school.” Hope said and she watched as Lizzie gulped.

“I know.”

“When the Gargoyle tried to attack you, the first thing you did was trap it inside the school to protect the outside world. You almost died. You didn’t even think of it; you just did.”

“Of course, I thought about it. I was almost pissing myself when I cast the spell.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes. Hope laughed.

“But you did anyway. So I know that you’ll find a way to make it work this time because the whole school’s wellbeing depends on it.” Hope said shrugging. Lizzie struck Hope’s arm.

“You’re a terrible person, Mikaelson.” Lizzie said horrified. “How can you just throw the whole weight of it on me?”

“I didn’t throw it on you. It was already there. I merely made you realize it.” Hope said just for Lizzie to struck her again.

“I’m just scared all the time, Hope.” Lizzie said slowly. “All the damn time. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I look at Josie and I can’t even breath. Sometimes she says something that takes me right back to _that time_ and I just freeze. I have nightmares every time I close my eyes.” Hope listened to Lizzie with a heavy heart. She knew Lizzie was going through PTSD from when Josie tried to hurt her but having her telling it out loud made it more real. Lizzie took a deep breath. “And most of the time, I think that I deserve it and I hate myself for it because I know I don’t.” Lizzie let out a shaken breath. She looked at Hope and Hope wanted to tell her that she didn’t and that it wasn’t her fault, but Lizzie could already read it on her face and feel it in her mind. Lizzie rested her head on Hope’s shoulder. “I suppose I’ll have to try the spell anyway because there’s no other option.” Hope smiled and nodded.

When they went to find Emma again, they had already eaten and rested. They were the last ones to arrive at the library. Hope could see that Josie wanted to talk to Lizzie, but Lizzie was avoiding her eyes. Josie knew why. The twins’ bond was stronger than anything Hope had ever seen and there was no point in hiding their feelings from each other.

“It will be easy.” Emma said and Hope rolled her eyes. That’s the worst way to start something. “Josie and Lizzie, you’ll need to cut your hand and join it together. As you chant the words of the spell, Josie just needs to let go of the link and Lizzie needs to hold it with her.” Hope felt the silence after Emma’s words. The spell looked so much like the merge. Lizzie’s face was white, and Josie’s was ashamed. Hope wanted to get in between, take Lizzie away and protect her from all hurt. Lizzie then looked at her, eyes begging for Hope to do just it. Hope wanted, really wanted, but her bond with Lizzie was so strong right now that Hope could see that even though that’s what Lizzie wanted too, she couldn’t. She would never forgive herself if she hurt anyone. Lizzie read it on Hope’s face and then nodded slightly. She stepped forward and took the knife. Hope watched them starting the spell as she felt a tear falling from her eye. She looked away when they joined their hands. She couldn’t look at it. Then something changed. Hope’s eyes snapped back to Lizzie as she felt something twisting and clicking inside of her. She watched as they finished the spell and then the twins hugged. A true, needed, and full of love hug.

* * *

When Emma explained the spell, Lizzie felt herself freezing at the similarities with the Merge Spell. Lizzie thought that the spell wouldn’t work. She really did. She begged with her eyes for Hope just to take her away. But Hope wouldn’t. Because Lizzie wouldn’t too. She could pretend that she would run away, but in the end she would always try. She wasn’t a quitter. So, she buckled up and started the spell. She had been avoiding Josie’s eyes this whole time; avoiding Josie. But as soon as their hands touched, Lizzie looked at her sister. A million of unspoken words in her eyes for Lizzie to read. Sorrow, fear, regret, pain, and hopelessness drowned her sister and not for the first time Lizzie thought about how painful all of it was for Josie. Something snapped inside Lizzie then. If the merge ever happened again, there would be no winner. Of course, there would be the stronger twin that would kill the other, but that wouldn’t be winning because they would never forgive themselves for killing the person they loved the most in the world. Lizzie wished she were strong then. Not because she didn’t want to die at the hands of her sister but because she didn’t want her sister to live with the weight of killing Lizzie. She would take the pain so her sister wouldn’t have to. And Lizzie realized that Josie would do the same. They were both torn between winning and losing and knowing that not matter the outcome, the both of them would be forever gone after it. Lizzie felt the Link passing from Josie to her and she held it, not letting it go. When the spell was finally over, Lizzie knew it worked. She then did what she tried to ever since her sister was finally rid of the black magic, but she couldn’t: she hugged Josie. She was her sister, her twin, her best friend in the world. The person that was with Lizzie before everything and would always be there for here too even if they fought sometimes. When she broke the spell, she finally looked back at Hope. Hope was looking at with pride; Lizzie could feel it. And this time it wasn’t just a ghost of pride provided by the bond. No, this time Lizzie’s pride came from herself. She was proud of herself. Hope was right. Lizzie didn’t give up. She fought till the end and if she had to, she would die fighting. She didn’t need to be the stronger or the smarter or the best on anything; she only needed to do her best. _She was enough._ She watched as Hope started to laugh. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone insane. Then Lizzie started to laugh too.

“You finally realized.” Hope said laughing. Lizzie nodded. She got close to Hope and intertwined their fingers. She could hear her family saying something in the back, but she didn’t pay attention to it. Lizzie joined their foreheads together.

“I love you.” Lizzie whispered to Hope. Hope smiled the biggest smile Lizzie had ever seen.

“I love you too.” And this time nothing inside Lizzie said that she wasn’t worth it or that she wasn’t enough. This time she knew Hope loved all pieces of her and Lizzie also loved all pieces of herself. Lizzie started to feel the electricity build up again. The same one from when she had kissed Hope for the first time. This time, however, she recognized it as the spell draining magic from the school. She stepped away from Hope and looked at Emma.

“We need to do something about the bond because I really want to kiss her.” She said smiling. Her smiled disappeared, though, when she saw the look her mom, Emma and her dad shared. “What?”

“Well, the easy part is done. We already Linked you to the school. Now we need to change the school for Hope as the source of the Bonding Spell.” Emma said and then looked at Hope. “It’s the same premise of the transfer spell that the twins just did. You’ll bleed on the school and say the words. You have to make sure you that you’ll take all of it in you. You’re powerful, it will be an easy exchange.” Emma said. Then she proceeded to explain to Hope what exactly she would have to do. Lizzie heard her mom coming closer.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Lizzie said and this time she was fine. But when she looked at her mom, she saw something close to pity and Lizzie didn’t understand why it was there. She was about to ask when Hope started to cast the spell. Lizzie watched with confidence that Hope would get it done. And she was right because not long after she started to chant the words, she stopped and Lizzie could feel that the Bonding Spell now was Linked to bot Hope and Lizzie. She smiled at Hope when she came closer to Lizzie. They looked at Emma and something was wrong. Lizzie saw it on her mom’s eyes and in her dad’s uncomfortableness.

“What is wrong?” She asked. If she wanted to face the truth, though, she could see it inside of her. She knew what was wrong. She just didn’t want to think about it.

“Sweetheart, you know you and Hope are linked.” Her dad begun and Lizzie nodded weakly. She knew what they’re wanted to do. “It can’t stay like that.”

“Your dad is right. We just gave the Spell more power when we linked it to both of you instead of the school. We didn’t have a choice because it wasn’t safe for the students to be linked to it.” Emma said. Then she looked away. “You promised to the spell to _always be there for each other, even if you are apart, and forever, as long as forever goes for you._ It’s hard to foresee how a promise spell will work out in the future, but if the two of you sharing thoughts and feeling is any indication, it will only get stronger.”

“You said that it would ease with time.” Hope said accusing.

“I didn’t know it was linked to the school. Now it’s linked to you, an almost infinite amount of magic.” Emma said softly.

“They want to break us up.” Lizzie said out loud what everyone was thinking but was too afraid to say. Lizzie wanted to fight it, but there was no point in it. They were right. They had to break them up now before it was too late. Lizzie looked at Hope and saw her getting ready to fight them. When Hope looked at her, however, she dropped all the fight when she realized Lizzie’s look of acceptance. She only turned around and left the room.

“I’ll talk to her.” Lizzie said.

“Wait. The spell.” Emma said giving Lizzie a piece of paper with Latin words on it. _The spell to break them apart._ Lizzie nodded and then went after Hope. She knew where she would be. Lizzie walked all the way to the Old Mill. She found Hope there sitting on the ground and looking at the moon.

“I know we have to do it.” Hope said when Lizzie sat next to her. “I don’t want it but I know it’s the only option.”

“Is it an option at all if we only have one?” Lizzie said watching Hope breathe deeply.

“No, it isn’t.” She said taking Lizzie’s hand and kissing her fingers. “We’ll lose the feelings we have, you know.” Hope said and Lizzie nodded. “It will be weird to have all these memories and not remember the feelings behind it.”

“Yeah. But I think…” Lizzie stopped herself when she felt her throat burning. Hope looked at her. “I think we’ll find our way back to each other. I mean, I spent my childhood trying to be your friend and then we spent years fighting over nothing and as soon as we found out the truth about it, we became friends. Something like that can’t just be forgotten, can it?” Lizzie said frowning.

“We’ll still have the memories.” Hope said. Both knew that there was no way they could be sure that they would find the way back to the other. Lizzie felt Hope’s lips kissing her frown away and then her nose and then her mouth. It was soft. Not as avid as the first one, that felt like the explosion that created things. This one was calm and easy and light like the slow setting of fate. It also tasted like tears. Like an ocean of feelings about to get washed away by the spell. When they parted, Hope looked inside Lizzie’s eyes.

“I love you.” And she did. Lizzie only nodded because she couldn’t say anything else without breaking. She took the paper from her pocket and held it for Hope. They both started to chant the words. The last thing Lizzie felt before she stopped loving Hope Mikaelson was Hope Mikaelson’s love for her.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Josie asked.

“Nothing.” Lizzie said closing her diary. Josie only raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” She said sarcastic.

“Really.” Lizzie said rolling her eyes. She stood up and left their room smirking at Josie’s pouting face. She walked a little down the hallway and knocked on a door. A minute later, the girl answered.

“Really, Lizzie? It’s six in the morning of a Sunday. This is unholy.” She said rolling her sleepy eyes and going back to the bed. Lizzie smiled. It was weird, Lizzie thought, how she didn’t remember what she used to feel about this girl. She knew the feelings, obviously, but she couldn’t remember.

“You said you would take me today.” Lizzie answered back.

“Not at six in the morning.” Hope said irritated. Lizzie tilted her head.

“Well, six is as good an hour as any other hour.”

“I don’t even know why I like you.” Hope said sighing and going to the bathroom to shower. She was fast and ten minutes later she was good to go. They walked to Lizzie’s car and put their bags inside. She noticed that Hope was staring at her. It was weird, like a Deja vu; the way Hope looked at Lizzie.

“What?” Lizzie asked.

“I was trying to find reasons to still like you even after you woke me up this early.” Said Hope.

“Oh, and did you manage to find any?” Lizzie said serious. She watched as Hope feigned a _pondering face_.

“I guess that your body is worth your personality.” Hope said dead serious.

“It’s what I tell myself every day about you.” Lizzie also said serious. After a few seconds, though, they both were laughing in that silly way people in love used to do.

“I love you, dummy. Even if you wake me up in the middle of the night.” Hope said kissing Lizzie’s nose.

“Oh, you actually love me more because I wake you up in the middle of the night.” Said Lizzie with a smirk and making Hope smile.

“Exactly.” She said pulling Lizzie to a kiss. It was hot like the summer breeze around them and it made Lizzie’s stomach do funny jumps like all the stomachs of people in love do. They parted the kiss and then smiled at each other with that way that _only Lizzie and Hope_ looked at each other; in that way where magic was woven together and the love they shared painted the threads of their tapestry.

* * *

_Lizzie’s diary:_

_Today I’m going to New Orleans to meet Hope’s entire family. I already knew them, actually, but now I’m going to meet them as Hope’s girlfriend. I’m not as nervous as I thought I would be. I’d like to think that it’s because I already know they like me. If I had any doubt of it, the exaggerated gift they sent me on my 18 th birthday would have washed it away. After all, it’s not always that the family of your girlfriend gives you an apartment next to the university you’ll going to study next period. But most of the reason that I’m not nervous is because I know that Hope loves me and I love her and I love myself. When we did the spell to break the bond, I thought that I wouldn’t be so lucky to fall in love with Hope again or to have her falling in love with me. But it also wasn’t surprising when we started to. It was satisfying to watch Hope fall. It was even better to fall myself so freely and completely. With no boundaries. And for the second time. I always smile when I think that we both fell for each other two times. It makes me feel invincible and powerful. The Merge is still hovering, but I’m not afraid. I learned that I’m a fighter and I’ll find a way to stay here with Hope; for both Josie and I to stay here. Because we deserve to live and love and be loved. We deserve happiness. That’s what I’m having right now. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE, LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS. EVEN IF YOU WANT TO SCREAM AT ME.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I am a comment-based type of life, which means comments are the principal element of my diet, followed by kudos. Don't let this rare species die.


End file.
